Ask Ciel Phantomhive
by AliceInChains1998
Summary: Ciel started writing articles for a newspaper, where he lets people ask him any questions. You can ask questions in the reviews or over pm. Every question will be answered :) Rated K for now, but I might change it, depending on the questions. I might also do Ask Sebastian if people like this one.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I am indeed listening to my butler's advice and write an article for the newspaper. Sebastian said it would have a positive effect on my reputation. And since my clumsy servants managed to break my chessboard in what they called an accident, I don't have anything better to do anyway. Plus, I had a good excuse why my annoying fiancée couldn't come over and make me try on some new clothes she bought. I wonder if she'll ever understand that I don't like flouncy and girly clothing as much as she assumes I do. But she can keep getting more hilarious stuff for Sebastian. I think he needs a whole outfit to that ridiculous pink hat.

Writing articles is not as bad as I thought. I guess I'll do that more often. Anyway, I'm sure you're interested in my life, so if you have any questions to me you would like me to answer, just write a letter to me. I'll answer anything, but just because I want to, not because Sebastian said if I offer to do that and then don't I'll get a bad reputation.

You're going to hear from me later.

-Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive-

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading. Just write your questions in the reviews or inbox me. I will answer everything ;)_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Butler, it belongs to the mangaka Yana Toboso._**


	2. Aquamarine6996

I am back here, since Sebastian hasn't yet returned. He promised me to get a new chessboard and then play with me. I wonder what's taking him so long…

Never mind, I'm actually just writing that now to get my thoughts off him.

Question from Aquamarine6996: "Ciel, why did you name Sebastian after your dog? And by the way, can you tell him to marry me? "

So first of all, you will call me Mister Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive and not just Ciel. After all you are only a peasant.

Secondly, why the bloody hell did you remind me of Sebastian again? Just so I'll have to worry about him again? Still, I'll reply. The reason why I named him that was because I like that name, therefore I also named my dog Sebastian. Plus, I really miss my family. I thought about naming my butler Vincent, after my father, but I realised it would be a disgrace to my father if I called my butler after him. So I just called him Sebastian, for he is somehow like a dog to me.

And to your second question, NO, I _won't _tell Sebastian to marry you. He is (_mine!_) my butler! I won't allow him to marry you. He just… can't. He's supposed to marry… _someone else_! So I won't tell him anything. And I'm not your homing pigeon, so I'm no obliged to tell him anything you said!

I'm going to eat some sweets now. It will help me calm down! So if anyone else has questions, I'll answer them when I finished eating.

-Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive-


	3. Just Obsessing

As you see, peasants, I am back, and I got a new question. In fact Sebastian convinced me to reply to that, because… I got really sick when I read that.

So, here's this letter from _just obsessing_:

'Dear professor lord Earl Ciel phantomhive sir.

Are you a fan of the youtuber retardedjacksparrow? (I think they're hilarious) And are you a fan of the movie mean girls? One last one I triple dog dare you to read a fan fiction of you and alois together, and wanna go in a tardis with me? Can you substitute some of my classes PLEASE! I enjoy your use of hetalia teachings/references. Sorry this is long.'

Firstly, I am proud of you! You addressed me correctly.

Don't you think an earl like me has better things to do than admiring other people (than myself)? And youtuber… what should that even be? I'm sure that's some kind of entertainment only peasants can enjoy.

Mean Girls… hm, never heard that. But I'm sure this is some kind of movie for girls only. If you ever want to watch that again consider inviting Elizabeth over. There would be an advantage for all of us in that. For me it would be that Lizzy won't annoy me for two hours, for her it would be that she would have fun and find a new friend, and for you… I haven't thought about that… that you get to watch that movie again maybe.

Now this is the part that made me sick. Alois and me. I repeat, ALOIS AND ME?! You know I hate this guy. Inagining that is just… yuck! Excuse me. I have to… go to the bathroom _(*gag*)_

Tardis? Is that this time machine? Well, it would sure be an adventure to go in one and travel through time, but certainly not with a person that managed to make me sick.

Forget it, I will not substitute your classes. I'm not a teacher or something! I better leave that to you peasants. But maybe I can teach you some things now. First of all, it's not nice at all to make people sick by telling them to read a story where they get paired up with the stupidest person in the universe. Secondly, you don't ask an earl if he is into some girly movie. And finally, do never ask an earl to do work for you, like teaching you.

I guess that answered all your questions.

If anyone else has any questions, just ask, but if you mention Alois again I'm going to chop your head off. Yuck!

-Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive-


	4. kayhenry247

Good morning, peasants.

You probably noticed that I was gone for some time. I apologise for this inconvenience, but the last letter I received actually made me read a story about Alois and me. I can tell you, that was the most disgusting thing ever! I would NEVER fall in love with this bastard! I was sick the past few days, so I couldn't answer any questions.

Talking about love, the next question from kayhenry247 is, "Dear professor doctor earl ciel phantomhive is it true that you're madly in love with your butler Sebastian Michaelis?"

… I wouldn't call it love, but… let's say, I do care about him a lot… But just because he's the only person I can trust. But I don't love him… I-I just… I'm engaged. Sebastian is only my butler. He's not even nearly as annoying as Elizabeth though… Still, he's just my butler. Nothing more. No matter how good he looks… I-I mean… I have to leave now. I have better things to do than writing that!

-_Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive-_


	5. BlackButlerFan14

Peasants, I am going to answer one more question today. I just can't fall asleep, and I can't ask Sebastian to stay with me either. I mean, that would be embarrassing, wouldn't it?

So, the next question is from BlackButlerFan14. He/she/it wrote, _"Dear Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I have to say that you are a very distinguished character. I especially admire your investigation skills, you're a very intellectual young man and personally think that intelligence makes a person as well. My question for you has to be "Have you ever had IQ (A.K.A Intelligence Quotient) tested?" I mean a person of a very prestigious status should have it test. For now, I am sorry if have wasted any of your precious. Farewell for now._

_Sincerely,_

_BlackButlerFan14"_

First of all, I'm proud of you. You're the only person who wrote a whole letter to me. It makes me glad to see that there is at least one sophisticated peasant. And all those compliments… your letter is just… wow. You're my favourite so far.

Now to your question, I haven't had my IQ tested, and I never really thought about that. Perhaps I'm going to have it done sometime when I'm not too busy. But I have to say, you should have it tested as well. You seem to be very intelligent.

By the way, if you're ever bored, you can come over to my mansion for afternoon tea anytime. I'm sure you would be nice to talk to.

To your last point, you haven't wasted any of my time. I don't have anything to do anyway. As long as I can't fall asleep I can keep answering questions.

Good night then, peasants (and BlackButlerFan14).

_-Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive- _


	6. cherryblossom50

Hello again peasants. I'm back from London. I was invited to a ball there, and Elizabeth insisted on me going there with her. Now imagine that, she actually made me wear a _pink_ bow tie. Yes, I did say _PINK_. I don't know why, but for some reason she manages to persuade me to do what she wants all the time. It's probably because she starts crying whenever I say no to her '_great'_ ideas, and I hate seeing her cry.

Anyway, I'm not here to tell you stuff about my life. Well, unless you ask me to do so.

The next question is from _cherryblossom50_. She (I suppose you're a female. If not, I'm terribly sorry) asks, "Dear Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

First off I just have to say your amazing.

My questions are what do you truly think about Sebastian?

And will you be my friend?"

I have to say I'm glad that there are more intelligent peasants like _BlackButlerFan14_ who write a whole letter to me. But, you forgot to sign it. I'm not here to rant about writing styles and letters though, so I'm going to move on to your questions.

And compliments. It's not like I didn't know that before. After all I'm Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Can't you already tell from my name that I'm amazing? But no one else said that, so it was just about time to bring that up.

What do I truly think about Sebastian? Well, what do you want me to say? He's just… one hell of a butler, just like he always says. I sure care for him. A lot. He's like… a friend to me too. Even though I probably shouldn't see a demon as a friend. But I don't really have friends who are about my age anyway. Except for Lizzy. But she can be so annoying.

Well, to be completely honest… I love it when Sebastian is trying to protect me and he wraps his arm around my shoulders and holds me close. It's actually the only moment I feel completely safe. Because, who knows, maybe I'll be kidnapped again…

Hm, I could consider being your friend. But I don't even know you. I could offer you to come to my manor as well sometime to drink tea and play some games with me.

Goodbye for now. I'm going to have dinner.

Oh, and if any of you peasants tells Sebastian what I wrote about him I'll come to your house and rip your head off. Good night.

_-Professor Doctor Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive-_


End file.
